particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Thaller family
The von Thaller Family is a royal house which originated in Dundorf but its progenitor Marlon I moved the family to Narikaton where he claimed the throne. Thaller Fortress Thaller Fortress (Festung zu Thaller) is the traditonal seat of the Family and its offspring on a Island near Narikaton. Where exactly the holding lies is unknown to the general public and a well kept secret. There are speculations but nothing proven. Family The Thaller family were low nobility in Dundorf before Marlon I moved from Dundorf to Narikaton and Darnussia due to political prosecution in the Dundorfian Democratic Republic. Marlon I created the Iron Ring as a party and won the election. After harassing the other parties out of the country the Ring took over with a super majority effectively turning the country at first into a military junta and then into a Kingdom. Often disputed but they managed to establish themselves after decades of political bickering with the opposition. In the early days of the Thallers on the throne their legitmacy was often questioned. After the death of Marlon I in 4083, his first born son Cedrik I was successfully crowned as the new King in the same year, the legitimacy of the Thaller dynasty improved drastically. They now were recognized nobles on Artania which was also partially caused by marrying into the original noble family of Darnussia, House of Darntus-Raux. Traditionally the Family aligns with the political right wing but there are some in the House who oppose this alignment. For example the line of Jens (I-III) and his daugther Selene von Thaller are known as defenders of liberal-conservative values and freedom of speech. The main-line mostly followed National-Socialism. Another branch of the family which is the Karl Line differs only on the economic stance, they identify themselves as "National-Capitalists." Another branch of the family called the Eschenbach-Thaller's stemmed for Markus von Thaller who married Heide von Eschenbach. Following this marriage a split developed between Markus and his Brother Phillip regarding how Dundorf should be run and how the monarchy should involve itself in politics. Eventually this lead to Markus and his family leaving Dundorf and moving to Davostan, where Markus eventually died of cancer. The rest of the Eschenbach-Thaller dynasty spent their lives fighting the oppressive imperial regime, they succeeded for a short while but then were driven out. Following this they spread across Terra occasionally surfacing in politics but overall they ended up fading into obscurity and the Eschenbach-Thaller line eventually died out. The Eschenbach-Thaller all believed in Modern Constitutional monarchy, where the royalty has no place in politics and must remain unbiased, they were seen as liberal and forward thinking. The Thaller family promotes an ideology known as Thallerism which is a synthetic ideology in the sense that a variety of political beliefs can be combined with support for a Thallerist Monarchy. To this day the family often has to stand before trial for their political views. Monarchs and Presidents The Thallers not only held titles of nobilty but also were in some form democratically elected which is not limited to Narikaton and Darnussia but on many other parts on terra. Narikaton Baltusia Dundorf Valruzia Deltaria Barmenistan Kalopia Istalia Kafuristan Dorvik Category:Artanian noble familiesCategory:Seleyan noble familiesCategory:Dundorfian nobilityCategory:Dundorfian noble familiesCategory:Valruzian nobilityCategory:Valruzian noble families Category:Thaller Category:Deltaria